This invention relates generally to faucets with spray heads. More particularly it relates to such a faucet in which there is a pull-out sprayer mounted on a swivelable harbor.
In one aspect of known faucets with spray heads/handles, prior designs (e.g. as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,921) include a separate elbow which is linked at its lower end to inlet hot and cold lines and an outlet line, and to a mixing valve at its vertical side which is connected to an actuation handle. This required the outer housing to bulge in order to accommodate the elbow plus the other relevant connections, and thus created design constraints. It is desirable to have a more compact assembly for connecting the inlet and outlet lines to a side mounted mixing valve.
In another aspect of known faucets with spray heads/handles, prior designs included a control handle with an exposed set screw which could be inadvertently loosened or corroded by water, and/or reduced the aesthetic appeal of the handle. Some of these handles were also formed with an unsightly visible cutaway to permit tilting of the handle to occur (e.g. the valve required both rotation and tilting motion of a control lever). Hence, it is also desirable to improve the exterior aesthetics of such control handles without compromising functionality.
In yet another aspect of known faucets with spray heads/handles, prior designs had a “harbor” for the pull-out spray, the harbor then being swingable like a standard kitchen faucet. When the housings for the harbor or valve base were non-circular in cross section, it became somewhat difficult to easily align the parts to the forward position between uses. U.S. patent application publication 2006/0157127 sought to address this concern. However, it had a variety of deficiencies, such as placing a wear point on the spout hub, which could result in the need to replace an expensive outer part.
Thus, there is a desire to improve various aspects of such faucet assemblies.